Legendary Dragons
Information There are five types of new dragons: *Storm Titan (Storm Drake) *Electrical Flash (Lightning Drake) *Deadly/Derpy Mist Scale (Gas Drake) *Erupting Rage (Magma Drake) *Lantern Eye (Glowing Drake) Each of these dragons are one-of-a-kind, meaning only one '''player has it in all of Sword Art Online. The dragons have their own abilities, strengths, weaknesses, and personalities. Not a lot of players know anything about these creatures, so there is only so much information. Lantern Eye The Lantern Eye was named after the glowing, golden coloration of it's eye.This dragon's special abilty is it's scales, which glow a bright shade of gold. It's mainly a brown-ish coloration, with light-brow fur at the chest and hind legs. Darker fur runs along the underside of the tail. This dragon is often mistaken for it's beauty. To make up for it's flightless abilties, it's a worthy companion to fight along side. Appearance: Golden, glowing scales run along it's spines/spikes, side, and tail. It's eyes also glow a golden hue. The scales are a dark-brown, almost matching the color of dark chocolate. While the fur is more of a beige. Parts of the fur have the same color as the scales, like the patch of fur running along the tail. A beautiful creature with soft, silk-like fur running down the chest, legs, and the side of the tail, this majestic drake may be mistaken for some sort of hybrid between a dragon and a wolf. Spikes rising from it's head looks similar to a head dress, but they are indeed spikes, these spikes run down the back and the tail. The Lantern Eye stands about 7 to 8 feet tall, and 10 to 15 feet long. Personalities: This dragon is rather intelligent and obedient. A quick learner, this dragon can easily figure out simple puzzles and clues. The Lantern Eye feels more at home in the dark (tunnels, cave, etc.) than in the light for two reason. For one, It hates being in the light, it's meant to be a night-dweller. So, it's not one who enjoys staying up in the day. Two, it loves being in semi-cold climates, It's where the fur comes in handy. Another reason the Lantern Eye enjoys living in caves and tunnels is because there's always something new to explore. They're not necessarily good at finding treasures and loots, but they are great at fighting. They wouldn't dare let their master get injured, and if they do, beware. Abilities, Senses, etc: Lantern Eyes are capible of delivering a powerful bite, but their claws are too short for any real damage. They can, however, spray a glowing acid at their enemies, which deals a large amount of damage at a quick pace; at least 30-70 HP per second. This acid lasts for up to 30 seconds at a time. They have powerful tails that are able to slam into an enemy's side, dealing a large amount of '''Knockback. As for their 'secret weapon', they are able to control how much light emits from their scales. So, they can maximize the light, creating a sudden flash of light that it Blinds their opponents for a 30 second minimum. As for it's eyesight, it has poor, blurry vision. But it does have a great sense of smell. It does not see it's way around, but instead smells it's way. To make up for it's flightless abilties, it's very quick on land; much faster than a player that has maxed his/her speed. *Owner: (?) *Name of Dragon: (?) Erupting Rage This Magma drake is the toughest, most stubborn, and bravest of them all. The threatning beast is also known as the Erupting Rage. Named after it's bad temper, the Erupting Rage is rather difficult to kill, for it has large amount of spikes, that act like thick armor, and it's will to never be defeated. ''Appearance: The Erupting Rage's main scales will always have a crimson-red coloraton. The spike-like scales, on the other hand, can come in either red or black. It has a black underbelly in which there are markings, mimicking the cooling of molten lava; the cracks in the underbelly emits a faint, red glow. Large spikes run down to the end of it's back. From there, the tail turns into a large row of layered red spikes. The tip of the wings are rather deadly and sharp, just like the dragon itself. It has a very muscular build, and stands at about 8-10 feet tall, and 14-20 feet long. Personalities: Not necessarily one to follow orders, since it is it's own boss. It's rather stubborn at times, but it is very loyal. The Magma Drake is not really obedient, but you know you can count on it to have your back when you need it most. It's rather arrogant, but can be teasing, and it can have a bit of fun despite it's serious demeanor. They secretly enjoy proving themselves to their masters that they are very useful, and sometimes show it. The climate/temperature/weather they enjoy are hot climates. They highly dislike rain, water, cold, etc. After all, they are Magma/Fire dragons! Abilities, Senses, etc: As their title says, it is a magma dragon, therefore, it's able to breath out fire and lava in many different forms. It's tail and claws are also used for weapons. Massive spikes running along the side of the tail can do quite a lot of damage for a simple spike. The talons of this beast can also serve for an effective weapon. It doesn't necessarily have any hidden talents or secrets, but they are brilliant at combat. It's more for strength than speed. Due to all it's spikes, it's heavier than an average drake, making it slower in both flying and running. Although, since it is heavier than a normal dragon, if it steps on you it can deal quite a large amount of damage. For eyesight, it has semi-blurry vision; it at least can see where it's going, but it can not spot a hiding player with it's eyesight, but with smell, it's able to pinpoint a player's destination and more in a matter of seconds. *Owner: (?) *Name of Dragon: (?) Mist Scale This dragon is unique to most; it has somewhat two 'personalities.' One side is a brilliant strategist, the other is a clueless, derpy drake. Often mistaken for a plant-eating dinosaur from behind, or a fierce reptile with wings, this dragon is neither harmless, nor harmful. Appearance: This drake seems like it has risen from a swamp, and that is, infact, true! This dragon's natural 'habitat' is the swamp. It's green appearance was meant for it to be camouflage for it's environment, as well as represent that it is, infact, poisonous. Green gases rise from beneath it's scales, rather harmful to almost everything. Some mistake it for a infected rhino, due to it's large horn on it's flat head. Connecting to the large horn are small spikes running down the back and to the tail. Few spikes are on the forelegs, as well as beneath the jaws. Many fangs are seen from the side, since the teeth do not grow evenly, nor straight. Often having it's head hanging low, it's about 3 to 4 feet tall with it's head down, and 7 to 8 feet when it's 'normal.' The Mist Scale is about 20-25 feet total, due to the massive tail that is about 10 to 15 feet. Personalities: The Mist Scale has two 'personalities.' But it's "normal" attitude mainly is very social and loves to be adored. It's often very confused and tries to be helpful as possible, even when it doesn't know what it is about. Easily distracted, the Derpy Mist Scale is curious about everything! It wants to know everything.. It's eyes are usually like a cat's eyes in low light when it's in its normal self, but they contract into cat slits when it 'smells' a battle stirring. When this happens, it is basically brainwashed and is very intelligent at that very moment. It knows many things about combat. It is still obedient and loyal to it's master, just much more smarter, more threatening, and less annoying. Abilities, Senses, etc: It's main attack is it's Poisonous Gas. When inhaled, the enemies will have a different effect, depending on what type of gases the Mist Scale breathed. There are effects like: *Suffocation *Sleeping *Dizziness/Nausea *Hallucinations *And More. It is immune to the gases it produces, and it can create a certain gas that makes it's master immune to it as well. They can also use their talons and tails as a weapon as well. Their tails are very flexible and long, so it can easily wrap around a leg, or perhaps even trip an opponent. The horn on the snout is used to charge into opponents, dealing 'Knockback' and a 5 second 'Stun. The Mist Scale isn't necessarily considered as 'heavy,' like the Magma Drake, but instead it's just.. slow. Their eyesight isn't great, nor bad, but in between. As for smell, it's about average for a dragon. *Owner: (?) *Name of Dragon: (?) Electrical Flash Electrical Flash is the fastest dragon of the 5 species. The blue scales represent Blue lightning; it is a lightning dragon after all! Appearance: This dragon has sky-blue scales with a tan-ish underbelly. Like all the other dragons, it has spikes running along it's back and all the way down to the tail. But unlike all the rest, it is mainly seen with streaks of lightning around it's body and wings, or perhaps even sparks. It can 'turn off' it's ability to have the lightning surrounding itself, but it prefers to have a little barrier around itself. It has large, curved horns at the top of it's head, as well as some spikes along the back of the head. It's about 7 to 9 feet tall and 15 to 17 feet long. Personalities: Unlike most of the dragons, it is attracted to a certain object; shiny items. It's quite playfuly for such a menacing beast, the fact it'll chase after anything shiny.. unless of course it's a trap. It'll only follow around something shiny if it knows it's from it's master, since it onlys obeys their commands. It's one of the overly protective dragons that will not hesitate to kill for their safety. It's like a goody-four.. claw. It always wants to have their masters entertained, happy, and especially safe. The Electrical Flash Drakes are quite hyper, but their energy drains when it's raining, or in water. Abilities, Senses, etc: Main choice of attack is it's claws and tail. Why? The electrical barrier it has also covers it's claws; if this barrier is touch, it'll cause a 40 second '''Paralysis '''minimum. This goes as well for the tail, horns, wings, etc.. But when flying, it uses it's ranged attacks which, of course, is lightning. There are different forms this can turn out to be, like a burst, rapid fire, etc.. It spends most of it's time in the air when it's just chilling, or hunting for prey, so it must have a sharp eyesight. It's smell is also quite strong. The Electrical Flash, again, is the fastest dragon among them all. *Owner: (?) *Name of Dragon: (?) Storm Titan The Storm Titan is the second fastest dragon, and the one with the best locating skills. The drake is both a mix of Lightning and Water. Appearance: The Storm Titan has a dark coloration. It was meant to blend with the darkness of the storm clouds. The sky-blue markings on it's body and wings represents blue streaks of lightning it controls. There are blue rims line the edge of each pair of wings. Unlike the other drakes, it has fin-like spikes running along it's head to the end of it's back. Also unlike other drakes, it has three sets of wings. There are two mini set of wings, used for controlling more easily. One just beneath the main wing, and another on the tail. Large, curvy horns come out from the head and used for charging. It is about 7-9 feet tall and 17-24 feet in length. Personalities: Storm Titans will follow their masters until the end; that's how loyal and obedient they are. They will sacrifice their lives in order to keep their master safe from harm. But it does tend to have a lot of fun in both combat and in just relaxing. It loves to tease and mess around to at least keep their owner/master entertained, as well as itself. Storm Titans love attention, especially from their beloved friends. But, they know who's good, and who's not. They can sense fear within your soul, every single emotions they may feel.. Abilities, Senses, etc: Storm Titans usually use their ranged attacks for it's main 'weapon,' but they try using claws and tails just as often. It has the ability to spark lightning from it's mouth, or even shards of ice.. maybe even hail. It's unique ability is that it can summon clouds.. Storm clouds, infact; anywhere, any time. It breaths out a thick, smoky mist that creates a mini-storm cloud; this is how it summons a storm cloud within combat. It can control where the lightning strikes, but what most don't know, is that it's roar is like thunder. It can 'Stun '''a player for about 4 seconds, depending how loud the roar is. It can also cause 'Dizziness 'and 'Nausea. Storm Titans have incredible eyesight, since they are like lightning dragons, they stay up in the skies more often than on the ground, unless their masters are there. Their reaction time is almost instant, since they can hear from a far range, and their smell pinpoints a player's/mob's/etc. exact location. *Owner: (?) *Name of Dragon: (?) Obtaining Obtaining these one-of-a-kind dragons is very difficult, and may cost your life if you are not careful! Quest Giver: ''Queen Dragon, Naomi'' Location: '''Floor 45 '''Objective: '''The rival dragons have stolen the queen's eggs! They wanted revenge on her for killing off most of their armies, so they are giving her a deal. Give up her throne as queen and come to the Mountain Graves. The queen knows it is a trap, so she needs someone to help her! Your objective is to find the hidden base of the rival dragons, known as the Berserkers, and kill off the guarding drakes. You must sneak into their base, take back the eggs, and return back to the queen safely with her eggs. '''Reward: *One Legendary Dragon *10,000 Col *8,000 EXP 'Requirements:' *No pets (If you have a pet already, you can not do the quest. If you get a dragon, then get another pet, you must 'choose between the dragon or the other familiar.) *Must have 3 people or less in your party (If there are only 1 or 2 more dragons left, you must go solo or only two players.) *Must have the skill: 'Taming